


Futa Waifu Soraka

by Goid



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love between a man and his futa waifu is the most pure kind of love.</p><p>especially when that futa waifu has a nice big fat horsecock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futa Waifu Soraka

>be anon  
>be married to perfect and best waifu, soraka  
>be in bed with her  
>she is facing away from you, you can smell her perfect white hair, it smells of flowers  
>a soft white silken transparent sheet lays upon both of you, covering you up at the waist  
>you are both naked, a tale tell sign of a passionate night  
>you place a hand on her hip  
>her skin is so creamy and smooth  
>you run it up her side  
>she begins to stir as she awakens  
>you run that hand towards the front of her body as you near her chest, you fingers slide under her breast and up to the front, you palm planted on the underside of her big breast  
>you squeeze it, feeling it's squishy resistance.  
>she is still asleep  
>you trace your index and middle finger around her breast, finding her dark purple bud.  
>you trap the hardening nipple with your fingers, pinching it, tugging at it.  
>she finally moans and breaths deep as she wakes up  
>she turns her head towards you, the soft white lock falling away from her face  
>you can see her sleepy eyes and soft smile as she looks at you  
>her smile goes slightly wider as she rolls over to face you  
>*pamf*  
>a small thud hits your hip  
>you look down to find her morning wood laying against you  
>she is only semi erect, but quickly getting harder  
>through the small white sheet you can see the head of her big thick horsecock start to flare up.  
>you put your palm on her head, wrap your fingers around it like a joystick  
>she giggles and bucks her hips forward.  
>you slide your free hand under the covers, and lightly trace your fingers on her heavy ballsack, her massive testicles retract slightly as her cock throbs.  
>nearly fully erect you grab her cock in your hand, right above the medial ring  
>you softly stroke her smooth cock, its dry but she is already leaking pre  
>you look up at her face to find her biting her lip, much more awake now  
>she pulls her cock away from your hands and rolls back over onto her back  
>her cock is pitching a massive tent in the sheet, making a wet spot at the top from her pre-cum  
>she motions you towards it  
>you quickly get under the covers, on your hands and knees beween her legs.  
>you grab under her medial ring this time, and begin to slowly stroke her off  
>your face goes down lower, to her musky balls  
>you start to lick her sack, she is hairless and her balls are so smooth  
>you open your moth and take one of her testicles into your mouth, its so big your mouth is full  
>you lightly suckle her ball as you continue to stroke her off  
>you can hear her moan, her breath picks up as you keep sucking her balls  
>her cock throbs with anticipation, you can see the dark blue veins pop from the shaft, as pre-cum leaks down to the base  
>not able to withstand the teasing anymore she throws the sheet of you, revealing you to the lustful look in her eyes  
>she is clearly ready to star the main event  
>you expose your ass to her, your face in the bed.  
>you look back and her and spread your ass cheeks  
>your slutty boypussy gapes slightly from her repeated entrances  
>she gets in position, her cock lays on your back, at least 14 inches, the flared head resting on your mid back,  
>she grabs oil from the night stand and quickly splashes some on her cock, then pours some into you.  
>you feel her slender fingers dig inside of you, lubing you up.  
>once she is satisfied she puts the bottle away and you feel her hands grab your hips.  
>she lines up her cock and takes a short plunge.  
>her head is always a tight sqeeze  
>she pushes it in from an angle, so her flare more easily passes in  
>with a sick squelch she enters you  
>the rest of her cock slides in easily  
>she only stops once she is hilted inside of you, her thick heavy balls hanging behind yours.  
>you can faintly feel her cock head somewhere below your stomach, still twitching  
>Soraka sighs with relief, staying planted deep inside for a second.  
>after the brief respite she starts to move again, pulling out 10 inches of horsecock or so before plunging it back inside.  
>its the most wonderful feeling of fullness you have ever experienced.  
>she punches your organs a few more times, roughly, she can barely control her monster cock when she is like this  
>then she pulls most of the way out, only leaving her thick head inside, and begins to pump only 4 to 5 inches in at a time, quickly pumping in and out  
>the stimulation on your ass is so good, your own cock is rock hard from the prostate massage, and you feel like you are going to cum if she keeps this up  
>she is such a good wife, always makes sure you cum before she fills you up  
>you feel her soft hand reach around and grip your dick  
>she starts jerking you off violently as she continues to pump your ass  
>you can feel that huge flare keep smashing your prostate over and over again  
>with the double stimulation, its too much and you cum all over her hands  
>she smiles and licks it off her hand before putting it back on your hips  
>she slams that monster back inside and begins doing the same pumping, but balls deep  
>you can feel her heavy balls slap against you with every thrust  
>she is close and you can feel it  
>her cock is pulsating  
>you can feel her whole dick stiffen and heat up  
>with one last thrust, her nails digging into your skin, and her cock ballooning up inside your, you feel her hot sticky load shoot inside your ass.  
>she lets her cock pump it out for 3 or 4 spurts, filling your ass with thick semen before she begins to pull back.  
>her cock is softening up inside you and she pulls it out all except for the head, whose flare still haven't diminished yet.  
>she tugs her cock, and spread your butt as it comes out with a suction induced pop  
>once her head pop free a rush of her cum comes pours out onto the bed as well  
>your ass hurts and you lay on the best, waiting for the stinging to stop.  
>she lays down next to you, her slick, cum-covered cock at face level  
>"clean me up, won't you dear?" she asks  
>and of course, as any good husband would do, you grab her cock and slowly being to lick up her cum, making her nice and clean to start the day.


End file.
